Amazonas 50 años después del Lost Canvas
by YunikuRebekit
Summary: Esta historia es totalmente OC's trata sobré el mundo de las amazonas 50 años después del lost canvas, cuando el santuario recién empezaba a recuperarse de los tiempos de guerra, el personaje principal es Albadita de Piscis ya que es ella quien narra la historia, luego de la guerra contra Hades el santuario recibe un buen tiempo de paz.. por los momentos
1. La infanta

Ella poso sus brazos sobré mi tierna-mente, sentí el calor de su respiración, sentí su aroma, ese hermoso olor a rosas que impregnaban mis pulmones, todo el Santuario era hermoso, sus ojos verdes se posaban sobré mi de tal forma, que sentía que traspasaban mi alma

-Maestra- susurre suavemente, el murmullo de mi voz, pareció sacarla de un trance en el que se encontraba sumergida, observe como sus rizos castaños, danzaban alegremente sobre sus hombros

-Albadita perdona, es que Te veo y no puedo dejar de pensar que eres una belleza de niña, aún recuerdo el día en que te encontré- Se irguió con toda su altura y el porte que poseía, Para mí. Mi Maestra, Era como esas mujeres que describían en el pueblo, una Reina, cuyo porte Majestuoso y piadoso, No Lucrecia no era como una reina, Era como una Santa, una bella Santa que rezaba por todos, a mi Maestra, la sola idea de la batalla le repugnaba, odiaba con toda su alma el hecho de que los inocentes sufrieran las consecuencias de las guerras, y mantenía una fe inquebrantable sobre Atenea, Decía que Atenea era la esperanza de la humanidad "_la piedad Encarnada_" la llamaba si Atenea Era una Diosa piadosa que se dedicaba a reencarnar cada 200 años para luchar y salvar a la humanidad, esa guerra se llamaba _"Guerra Santa"_.

-Albadita ven aquí- me había quedado prendada en mis propios pensamientos y desperté con el sonido de su voz, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me abrace y trate de espantar de mi pequeño cuerpo esa sensación tan extraña que de repente me inundo, incluso mi alma se sentía inquieta, Estaba allí parada justo frente a mi, el jardín de Rosas era hermoso tras de ella, tan hermoso como continua siendo, el silencio del templo era ahora sobrecogedor, y la sonrisa de mi maestra quitaba toda sensación que antes hubiera yo tenido

-Recuerdo cuando te encontré, entre estas rosas venenosas, Eras tan solo un bebe de cabellos celestes, que lloraba a todo pulmón- me dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa maternal, dulce y triste y mi corazón se estremeció- Te tome entre mis brazos y dejaste de llorar y me miraste con esos hermosos ojos que posees y no pude resistirme mi corazón te perteneció desde ese mismo momento, así que pensé en cuidarte como mi hija, como mi sucesora, aquella que portaría con honor la Armadura de piscis..

-Nada me haría más feliz, maestra- Yo apenas soy una niña pero de verdad estaba emocionada, _Si yo quiero ser una amazona como usted maestra, quiero Luchar a su lado , quiero defender a Atenea, al igual que usted, por eso pongo siempre todo mi corazón en el entrenamiento_, seguí observándola, viendo como su cabello danzaba con la suave briza

-Pero no quiero condenarte a esta Vida mi preciosa hija- pronuncio esas palabras con tal seriedad que en mi cara mi sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato ¿Condenarme?, No si ella y yo estábamos juntas, Jamas estaríamos solas, para mi no era una condena era por fin tener una familia y así mi maestra jamas estaría sola y yo tampoco -Albadita, ¿Estas segura de que ese es el camino que quieres Seguir?, ¿ No prefieres Ser.. una niña normal?...-quise responder le de inmediato, pero ella siguió sonriendo tan angelical como siempre y volvió a dirigirse a mi- Tomate tú tiempo, aún eres muy joven.. ¿por que no vas a jugar un poco?- me quede de pie allí frente a ella, sentía que me derrumbaría en cualquier momento, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, limpie mis lagrimas con la manga de mi prenda de vestir, no puede hacer otra cosa que darme la vuelta, no sabia muy bien el porque me estaba yendo, pero por el comentario de mi Maestra, pensaba que ya no me quería más, sentía mi corazón realmente sumergido en el dolor, seguí caminando dando le la espalda. Baje los escalones del templo apresurada, tenía que encontrar un sitio donde esconderme de ojos que pudieran ver mis lagrimas, o al menos encontrar algo con que distraer mi corazón y mi mente

mis Pasos me dirigieron con rapidez hacía el campo de entrenamiento, estaba vacío, al igual que mi corazón, no sentía más que pena y dolor, Tan sola estaba mi maestra, que prefería seguir así.. ¿prefería Su soledad?

Entonces escuche unos leves quejidos y jadeos de lucha, no muy lejos de donde estaba yo, algunas jóvenes amazonas practicaban, eran tan niñas como yo, desde edad muy temprana nos enseñan a luchar y a poseer un control sobre nuestros cuerpos que ningún otro niño podría poseer, las lagrimas que habían empapado el suelo en sollozos, ahora discurrían por mis mejillas en silencio, Observaba a las niñas luchando, si luchaban como guerreras, sus cabellos sueltos enmarañándose en el viento, sus cuerpos tan pequeños como el mío mostrando una agilidad sin igual, ambas impactaron con fuerza sus puños y cayeron al suelo exhausta y las escuche reír, ambas niñas reían sin control alguno se levantaron con esfuerzo y se dieron la mano en señal de respeto

No me percate de que Ambas me miraban, sus ojos eran tan transparentes y cálidos, me sonrieron yo no sabia que decir, sentí un par de brazos empujándome por la espalda, y las vi otras dos chicas que sonreía y reían, sus rostros eran la viva imagen de la alegría y yo me sentía muy vaciá dentro de mi, incomoda con sus gestos

-Hola- dijo una con ternura- Me llamo Rukishi ¡Yorushiku-ne!

-H...Hola..- respondí con voz queda- Soy Albadita

-Encantada- su cabello rubio era el reflejo del propio sol, podía oler en ella las flores de loto-Ellas son Mukary, Ariel, Zafiro y Lucy- su voz era tan cálida como su viva presencia

-¡Hola!-exclamaron todas a la vez, solo una permanecía apartada, Tenía esa misma imagen que seguramente yo también mostraba una incomodidad por tratar con personas tan distintas a nosotras mismas

-llamame Misao- se dirigió a mi de forma Hosca, no pude evitar Sonreír.. supongo que yo también actuaria así

Supe, que en ese mismo instante mi vida, había Cambiado..


	2. Amazonas

** Capitulo 2**

_ Amazonas_

Los días pasaron tan lentos como si observaras la puesta de Sol, Todas las mañanas, me levantaba decidida a seguir practicando a seguir entrenando sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, No pensaba ni siquiera en Atenea, que egoísta fui porque solo vi mi propio dolor, vi mi propia soledad y no me gusto, vi que mi maestra prefería estar sin mi, pero si no la tenia a ella, no tenia nada en este mundo, así que me refugié en un mutismo absoluto. Escuchaba las risas provenientes del patio de entrenamiento y mi pecho se encogía, no sabia muy bien que me ocurría, Hasta que escuche sus pasos y ese delicioso aroma a Rosas , trate de no sonreír, pero es difícil, cuando tienes ante ti a la persona que más quieres en este mundo y esa persona para mi era mi maestra, aunque me dolía verla y ver lo Sola que estaba y que al parecer no me quería a su lado..La verdad es que la había extrañado, y mucho, la había evitado días enteros y ella como la mujer que es me había dado mi espacio me hizo un gesto con la cabeza que irremediablemente reconocí.. quería que le siguiera y así hice

-Albadita..-su voz fue tan tierna que todo mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrío, camine despacio a su lado, mientras ella me mostraba el Santuario, hablaba con Tanto Orgullo de el, me contaba las antiguas historias de las grandes amazonas, como Cassiopea, o Hipolita de Sarmacia, Me contó sobre las grandes Reinas Amazonas y todo lo que lograron, me hablo de la primera mujer que entro en el santuario para convertirse en una Amazona de Atenea, me explico que cuando llegue el momento deberé cubrir mi rostro con la Mascara sacramental y entonces la Matriarca, Haría celebraciones para conmemorar a las nuevas Amazonas del santuario, Bailaríamos bajo los rayos de la lunas, consagrando-nos a la diosa Artemisa, Ofreceríamos sacrificios de jóvenes Carneros, Para el Dios Ares y para Atenea llevaríamos Cadenas de flores de todo tipo tamaños y colores, las bañaríamos con leche y miel y disfrutaríamos todas de alegres cantos, pero lo mejor de todo, Era luchar junto a nuestros compañeros, Los Santos de Atenea, así como estábamos dividida nosotras ellos también, Santos de Bronce, Plata y Oro, junto a Otros, dijo que había en el mundo demasiadas personas fuertes, contra las que luchar, También que había demasiados inocentes y que nosotros debíamos protegerles- Hay Demasiadas buenas personas en este mundo, inocentes que se ven mezclados sin querer, en una guerra que solo debemos estar involucrados nosotros, pero el Mal no distingue a sus enemigos, es por eso que nosotros luchamos y Atenea también, Recuerda lo bien mi pequeña

-Si maestra- Yo obedecía fielmente sus palabras, pero lo que me sorprendía era que mi maestra se tomara este día para bajar del Doceavo templo y visitar conmigo todo el Santuario de las Amazonas, me dijo que más atrás de la baya estaba el Templo de los caballeros, los protectores Directos de Atenea, y que nunca debería dejar que un caballero viera mi Rostro a partir del momento que la mascara fuera colocada en este, habían dos Reglas en ese aspecto y me dijo que cuando tuviera la edad propicia me las explicaría, su hermoso rostro se dejaba acariciar por la suave briza que soplaba, hasta que un aire frió nos calo hasta los huesos, observe con sorpresa a una Amazona Dorada, de porte majestuoso que hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza cuando paso al lado de mi Maestra el respeto entre ambas era solemne y a la vez distante, también había notado que nadie se acercaba a nosotras, mi maestra caminaba con Gallardía en verdad parecía una Santa, una Virgen inmaculada, el Aire frió permaneció durante un buen periodo de tiempo, Detrás de esa amazona una pequeña le seguía, tenía más o menos mi edad sus ojos se posaron sobre mi, me miro sería y en soñadora

Su nombre es Kamel y pasea junto a su alumna Iran..- Sus palabras me obligaron nuevamente a mirar a la amazona de armadura dorada que caminaba Orgullosa mientras la pequeña niña le seguía ofreciendo el mismo aspecto que su maestra , ambas se perdieron entre las escaleras que daban a los templos de las Amazonas de oro, de nuevo ese olor tan familiar y ese tacto suave de sus manos -Albadita.. anda a entrenar con las Jóvenes..- y por primera vez me negué a mi Maestra, su rostro adquirió una leve mueca de incredulidad, seguida de esa bella sonrisa tan natural y fresca, acaricio mis cabellos y mi mejilla y volvió a mi ese estremecimiento- Haz lo que desees mi pequeña.

-Maestra.. pero yo...-mis palabras no salían del todo de mis labios, estaba inquieta, adolorida, pero solo recibí por respuesta, su cálida sonrisa y esa mirada tan penetrante y maternal, se aparto de mi y siguió caminando, dejándome allí sola con tantas preguntas, con tantas dudas, sobré seguir o no en el entrenamiento y volví a ver a una de ellas su cabello ondeante su sonrisa iluminando su rostros y sus ojos cerrados debido a lo divertido del juego, me tire al suelo observando como el sol me cegaba, mis lagrimas caían silenciosas, hasta que su sombra y su rostro aparecieron frente a mi esa mirada desafiante y su actitud renegada

-Eres tú.. ¿llorando otra vez?- su actitud era pesada e irritante- vamos deja de llorar.

P..perdona-susurre limpiando mis lagrimas e irguiendo mi cuerpo en una postura más cómoda, trate de relajarme, de no sentir tanta soledad y junte mis piernas mientras pensaba ¿ como sería mi vida fuera del santuario?

Si dejas de pensar como una niñata a lo mejor podría ayudarte...-Sus palabras me chocaron e hice una mueca de disgusto- Bueno si no quieres entonces no- se sentó a mi lado tranquilamente estirando las piernas -Pero no deberías amargarte.

No dije nada trataba de mantenerme en silencio ya que su incesante parloteo estaba por volverme loca

-Mirá si Yo fuera tú estaría la mar de contenta.

-¿Contenta?

-Si contenta, estas en el santuario, para ser una amazona.

Sus palabras no mejoraron mi tristeza, pero sentí regocijo, si yo sería una Amazona, ¿por qué lloraba?... Mi maestra no quería darme más sufrimiento. El sufrimiento me lo estaba ocasionando yo misma

-Parece ser que has encontrado una solución a tus problemas- se burlo un poco de mi, pero creo que estaba alegre de haberme ayudado, a su manera, pero lo había hecho.

-Gracias.

-Oye no es Nada, todas nos convertiremos en Amazonas algún día y no debemos permitir semejante debilidad en nuestro corazones ¿ no crees?

-¿debilidad?

-Si esas dudas que te están consumiendo

-Has deseado.. ser algo con tantas ganas, y que venga esa persona que tanto admiras y te diga que no quiere eso para ti...

-Bah. Tonterías solo yo puedo decidir que quiero para mi.-no pude reprimir una sonrisa, ella Tenia razón esa peculiar niña que tenía a mi lado tenía toda la razón.

-Es cierto, solo yo puedo decidir que quiero para mi.

-¡Je! Así se habla

-Es hora de que.. hable con mi maestra Gracias...Misao

-Je te acuerdas de mi nombre

-Desde ahora siempre lo recordare- me levante de prisa, tenía que hablar con mi maestra tenía que decirle que había visto la luz y que nada me apartaría de la senda que mi destino tomaría


	3. Ritual de lazos rojos

** Capitulo 3**

_ El ritual de los Lazos Rojos_

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mientras corría hacia el doceavo templo, Notaba como mis piernas se tensaban por el esfuerzo, corría a toda prisa cada paso que daba era un paso decidido lleno de la necesidad de hacerle saber a mi maestra, No a mi Madre cuanto quería estar a su lado y ser como ella, luchar a su lado, si me convertiría en una Amazona, En la Amazona más fuerte y nada me apartaría de mi Maestra ni siquiera ella misma.

Cuando logré llegar, cansada y agotada al doceavo templo, mis piernas me temblaban, sentía que mi corazón explotaría por la emoción y el nerviosismo, entre al templo en silencio me imagine la reacción de mi maestra al decirle la respuesta de mi decisión, el templo era tan oscuro y silencioso odiaba la frialdad de esas paredes hechas de mármol, solo la fragancia de las rosas inundaba mi cuerpo entero y yo me sentía flotar como en un sueño, en cuanto logre visualizar el jardín la observe acostada entre sus rosas su cabello desparramado, sus ojos cerrados al incandescente sol de Grecia, su cuerpo completamente relajado, como no existieran preocupaciones, como si no hubiera mal en este mundo, me recordó mucho a las ninfas de las cuales ella solía hablarme, traté de que mis pisadas fueran suaves en el suelo de que no notara mi presencia, pero al igual que una madre sabe que travesura cometen sus hijos, lo mismo hizo Lucrecia conmigo, se levanto tan delicadamente como era toda su apariencia ese rostro de ella tan arrebatadora-mente hermoso, aun portaba su armadura dorada la cual emitió un brillo con el resplandor del sol, la mascara yacía aun lado de sus manos, ¿ había ido a otro lugar mientras yo estaba en el patio de entrenamiento?, seguramente si, era la única explicación que lograba comprender, puesto que cuando permanecíamos en el santuario de las amazonas, nunca necesitaba de ella, ¿ que había pasado? Se veía algo cansada..

-Albadita- su voz me arrullo como el canto de un ángel y yo camine despacio hasta ella me tomo entre sus brazos y me acuno como si fuera un bebe- Hace mucho tiempo te cargaba así hasta que te quedabas dormida, ¿ que haces aquí pequeña? Pensé que estaría más tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento

-Maestra.. yo.. quería decirle algo-trataba de infundirme valor a mi misma, la verdad tenía miedo de su futura reacción ¿que pasaba si se negaba rotundamente a seguir entrenándome?.

-¿Si mi pequeña?- me arrullaba de forma enternecedora mi corazón palpitaba con más fuerza, los oídos me pitaban y la boca se me quedaba seca, las manos me sudaban sentía tanto miedo

-Quiero ser una Amazona, Quiero estar siempre con usted maestra-sentí tanto alivio al fin las palabras habían brotado de mis labios y de mi propio corazón – quiero que mi destino sea, el ser la amazona de piscis, al igual que usted maestra

Sentí de inmediato como la tristeza inundo su mirada, beso mi frente y me apretó fuerte contra su pecho, me rodeo de nuevo el perfume a rosas, una fragancia tan natural que estaba impregnada en su cuerpo, ambas bajo el cálido sol de Grecia nos abrazamos, sentí sus frescas lagrimas y me apreté más al cuerpo de mi Maestra, mi Madre, la única persona en este mundo, por la que sería capaz de vivir o morir

-La única forma- luego de esos eternos minutos en silencio ella por fin respondió sus palabras estaban teñidas de tristeza y notaba un dejo de amargura en ellas, pero las disfrazaba de forma tan dulce que no preste atención- Albadita es que hagamos el ritual de los lazos rojos.

En cuanto menciono esas palabras, su cuerpo se tenso a mi alrededor y el calor de su cuerpo la abandono unos instantes, pero a mi no me importo la reacción de su cuerpo ni el tono de su voz, yo haría lo que fuera, para permanecer en el Santuario al lado de mi maestra, podía sentir la llama de mi vida cobrando fuerza, una llama que inflamaba mi cuerpo entero.

-Maestra.. ¿ que es ese ritual?

-Albadita la única forma de ser el portador de la armadura de piscis, tenemos que acostumbrar nuestros cuerpos al veneno de las rosas .

-si maestra lo sé...

-No solo eso mi pequeña debemos compartir una gota de sangre todos los días por una herida que brotara en la punta de nuestros dedos, hasta que te hagas fuerte.

-Si maestra- mis ojos estaban cerrados aun me conformaba con el tacto de los brazos de mi maestra, eran suaves y cálidos, todo lo que ella me decía me conmovía incluso sus palabras llenas de profundo dolor

-Entonces comencemos..- me dijo al oído, mientras yo abría mis ojos y observe esa bella sonrisa, sus ojos estaban abnegados en lagrimas pero su sonrisa me confortaba y me calmaba, aplacaba las dudas que se incrementaban y se agolpaban en mi cerebro dudas que me hacían sentir un dolor profundo, Limpie con mis pequeñas manos las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, me aparte de ella, sentí el rose de las rosas sus espinas, sus suaves pétalos, rozaban mis piernas clavándose en las costura de mi pantalón, y raspando la carne desnuda de mis brazos.

El dolor de las espinas era insignificante, porque estaba a punto de Experimentar el más horrible y agónico dolor que puede sentir una niña de mi edad, cuando la herida abierta se toco una a la otra, mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, el dolor de los huesos, me sentí febril , no podía concentrar la vista, recuerdo que caí al suelo adolorida, sentía que me moría, observe a mi maestra quieta mirándome, estudiándome, pero yo seguía aquejando me de la agónica muerte que estaba sufriendo, si me estaba muriendo, porque no puedo describirlo de otra forma, el veneno corría velozmente por el torrente de mi sangre adueñándose de mis órganos consumiendo los a una velocidad voraz. La oscuridad paso a teñir mi vista quería seguir gritando pero ninguno de mis sentidos funcionaba, pensaba que ya estaba muerta y que el dolor se propagaba incluso en la muerte.

Pensé que mi vida había sido inútil, mis ojos se abrían solo para teñirse con el rojo de la sangre que veía en cuanto vomitaba, no sabia si habían pasado segundos o días enteros, podía escuchar los susurros de la muerte tan cerca de mi y el dolor era tan atroz que deseaba que me llevara, mi piel ardía debido a la fiebre que se adueño de mi cuerpo, solo podía sentir el fresco de las sabanas que mi maestra había conseguido para mi y esos paños fresco que colocaba en mi frente para bajar la fiebre, una mañana el dolor seso, la fiebre había bajado y aunque mi cuerpo seguía adolorido logré levantarme de la cama, arrastre mis pies desnudos por el suelo frío del templo, mi cuerpo temblaba no podía controlarlo, pero el dolor no estaba, la encontré esperándome a las escaleras del templo

-Estas despierta..me alegro.. ven.. tenemos que volver hacer el ritual- con una espina abrió la herida nuevamente y todo comenzó de nuevo, los días pasaron, el dolor en mi cuerpo no era tan punzante, la fiebre no continuaba, ya no sentía la muerte sobre mis hombros, con mayor facilidad podía soportar aquel corrosivo delirio que me hacia morir por las noches, me sentía viva ligera, como si flotara entre nubes. Lo que no imagine nunca fuera que mi maestra pagaría las consecuencias, cada vez que hacíamos el ritual, a la mañana siguiente se veía debilitada, ojerosa, a veces no salia de la cama, yo sabia que me ocultaba que vomitaba sangre, que todo su cuerpo le dolía de manera desagradable y que como yo una vez, también escuchaba los susurros de la muerte, los días pasaron y el hermoso rostro de mi Maestra Lucrecia fue demacrándose más y más, ya no quedaba rastro de la bella mujer, La más Hermosa de las Amazonas.

-Albadita...- susurro mientras me veía- Albadita- su voz era tan débil, enseguida corrí hasta ella- Estoy muriéndome- yo no quería creerle, quería seguir estando junto a ella y que ella estuviera junto a mi, ¿qué iba a ser de mi si ella moría?

-No.- las palabras no me salían estaban atoradas en mi garganta solo podía llorar como una niña Lucrecia se desvanecía en mis brazos como una muñeca rota, sus piernas flaquearon y callo de rodillas al suelo con un ruido seco, ella estaba demasiado cansada, había soportado mucho...

¿Por qué estaba así?

-Maestra.

-Estaba tan sola.. desesperada y rece a los dioses porque acabaran con mi solitaria existencia- acaricio mi mejilla, observe como un hilo de sangre salia de sus labios- y los Dioses te enviaron, un hermoso bebe, un bello bebe de cabellos celestes que lloraba entre las rosas.

-Maestra.. no se muera- la recosté entre las rosas acunándola entre mis brazos- No me deje sola-de mi garganta broto un llanto que no podía detener, las lagrimas resbalaban traicioneras por mis mejillas, sin oportunidad de detenerlas ella siguió hablándome.

-Me enviaron una hija..alguien a quien cuidar y amar, alguien a quien proteger..-sus palabras eran tan solo suspiros, su corazón latía tan despacio, en un momento en el que pensé que la perdía, en que sus ojos se cerraron la sangre broto de sus labios a chorros, si se estaba muriendo y yo no sabia que hacer, como curarla- No te preocupes hija mía, tarde o temprano iba a morir y es mejor así

-¡Madre!- grite no aguantaba verla sufrir, al oír esa palabra de mis labios vi como sonreía, aún conservaba esa bella sonrisa

-Te has hecho tan fuerte-suspiro- Eres muy fuerte Albadita- sus labios curvados aun en esa bella sonrisa- Si la guerra no acababa con mi vida, sabía que el ritual lo haría. Porque la única forma de que te convirtieras en Amazona de piscis era esta.

- Si me lo hubiera dicho no habría aceptado-grite estaba adolorida rabiosa conmigo con ella con todo. Pero ella seguía calmándome con sus palabras o al menos eso intentaba, abrió sus ojos verdes como las olivas, los poso sobre los míos .

- Mi pequeña rosa. Tú naciste para ser la Amazona de Piscis no me arrepiento. Al entregarte mi vida- y fue en justo en ese momento en que su corazón se detuvo lo justo para decirme con esa mirada de ella cuanto me amaba, pero yo me odiaba a mi misma, le había arrebatado la vida al ser que más amaba en este mundo

-¡MADRE!- el grito que broto de mi interior, raspo mi garganta, fue poderoso y estruendoso, arrancado de mis propias entrañas-Madre- mis sollozos junto a su cadáver no cesaron ni nunca lo harán jamas me he perdonado desde ese día

El funeral fue tan silencioso, me postre ante su tumba llena de pétalos de rosas, solo recuerdo vagamente la silueta de Algunas amazonas doradas, nadie se acercaba a mi, nadie observaba a la silenciosa discípula arrodillada ante la tumba de su maestra, La Matriarca de las Amazonas Shiona de Aries, me había entregado la Mascara de mi maestra, la acaricie , observando el brillo dorado que despegaba cuando el sol se posaba sobre esta.

-Ella misma me pidió que te entregara esto..Su hija, la única merecedora de la Armadura de piscis-Las palabras de la matriarca no me consolaron mucho menos eran de mi agrado, me odiaba, no quería ser nada, quería estar sola, quería llorar la muerte de mi maestra, No. de mi Madre Lucrecia, quería llorarla, embarrar mis rostro en la tierra recién cavada, quería marchitar-me en la oscuridad

-Lucrecia-sama..-

En ese momento, entendí muchas cosas, entendí el motivo por el cual. El caballero o Amazona de piscis es solitario, entendí por que rehuían el contacto físico, entendí porque el apego sentimental para ellos era un tabú e incluso se lo prohibían así mismos más que a nadie, entendí la soledad y la desesperación. El Veneno de nuestros cuerpos era demasiado peligroso, incluso nosotros mismos estábamos expuestos a una terrible muerte a causa de este, tenía 10 años, cuando entendí tantas cosas y todo lo entendí en el funeral de mi Maestra, ahí frente a su tumba comprendí por que estábamos condenados a la soledad y que sería así por siempre, me juré a mi misma que yo sería la ultima Amazona de piscis. Nadie más sufriría semejante tormento, ningún discípulo sufriría semejante dolor.

Los días pasaron me encerré en mi mutismo en mi dolor observando día y noche la Pandora's Box, acariciando la mascara de oro, llorando en silencio maldiciendo mi suerte mi vida deseando ser absorbida por la oscuridad, deseando volver a ver con vida ami adorada maestra.

Entonces les sentí llegar, caminaban despacio con miedo sus pasos aunque tratando de sonar desapercibidos, sonaban de forma estruendosa en mi cerebro.

-¡Fuera del doceavo Templo!- grite sin siquiera voltear les a ver

-Shiona-Sama, nos ha contado que pronto será tu iniciación como Amazona- seguí en silencio

-Albadita...-la voz de Mukary era apenas de una niña..sentí que me hundía más en mi propia desgracia y abrace la mascara contra mi pecho.

-Ya basta eres una Amazona- su voz estaba llena de tanto templo

-Rukishi dejame en paz-dije ahogada mente

-Eres una vergüenza -me increpo- Tú maestra se avergonzaría de ti al verte así, Deberías de demostrarle que el Sacrificio de su vida servirá para volverte más fuerte

-Es cierto Albadita, vuélvete más fuerte- Zafiro no dejaba de moverse intranquila

-Vamos a ser amazonas, lo recuerdas, Siempre juntas -Mukary lloraba desconsolada recordando la promesa que nos hicimos todas en el campo de entrenamiento el día que las conocí

cada una me reclamaba las promesas hechas cada una trataba de levantar mis Ánimos, cada una me mostraba su apoyo y yo simplemente me negaba, me negaba a aceptar cualquier tipo de consuelo y fue muy tarde cuando pude refrenar la bofetada, apartando el toque de mi piel a cualquiera de ellas

-Idiota- Misao estaba frente a mi furiosa- eres una estúpida, ¿crees que la muerte es el final? Luchamos para ser Amazonas, la muerte es el final a menos que queramos que sea, Lucrecia dio su vida para que tu siguieras Adelante, Eres la Amazona Dorada más Joven después de Mukary, deberías estar Orgullosa de quien eres, de lo que eres, De lo que Lucrecia-Sama creo de ti misma, pero si sigues aquí odiándote lamentándote, no seras más que un parásito que hay que aplastar,

Me sentí Peor.. pero entre todas me hicieron ver la luz lograron calmarme y cuando comprendí mi sitio en este mundo, les prometí estar en la ceremonia, Si estaría allí pero antes tenía que disculparme por mi comportamiento, ellas partieron dudosas sonrientes, llorosas, mientras la paz de mi corazón se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, tome la mascara y la Pandora's box, el viento soplaba fresco, mis pies desnudos danzaron entre el jardín de rosas venenosas y pude sentir la presencia de mi maestra en cada esquina, poco a poco comprendí todas sus enseñanzas, entendí que.. mi soledad era para el bien de otras personas, entendí su sacrificio entendí su vida y aunque sigo sin perdonarme lo que hice lo que pude haber evitado, mantengo presente que siempre mi maestra me quiso que todo lo que hizo fue para convertirme en la amazona que soy, llegue a la tumba era como si esta me esperara como si me llamara y me arrodille ante ella, esta vez no había lagrimas si no una sonrisa llena de esperanza

-Jamas volveré a sentirme de esa manera, ni permitiré que otros me vean flaquear, Maestra..me enseñaste mucho y te juro que de alguna forma pagare tu sacrificio, algún día estaremos juntas, acepto esa armadura y esta mascara, con Orgullo y seré como esas amazonas legendarias, seré como tu..Seré la más fuerte, la más piadosa, seré todo lo que me enseñaste, te juro que no volveré a dejar que la oscuridad consuma mi corazón y que protegeré a Atenea, con mi propia vida- Y los pétalos de rosas sueltos alrededor de la tumba danzaron con el siguiente soplo de aire, pude sentir el cálido abrazo de mi maestra, ella aun seguía aquí conmigo y así sería siempre y yo prometí que se sentiría orgullosa de mi, y que el día de mi muerte nos reuniríamos para volver a estar juntas.


	4. La canción de Iran

** 4 Capitulo**

_ La canción de Iran_

Mi iniciación forma parte ya de un largo sueño, recuerdo los cantos, los bailes, recuerdo el olor de la madera ardiendo, el sonido del fuego al crepitar, Recuerdo el tacto la brisa fría de la noche en la piel desnuda, entre rostros y mascaras estuve, entre pétalos bañaron mi cuerpo con cuidado de no tocarme, entre lazos de hermanas y amigas envolvieron mi espíritu, Eso somos las amazonas, una hermandad, una familia, por decirlo así.

Los días Pasaron, dando paso a las semanas, los meses, la guerra se hacía más intensa, más violenta.

Mi infancia había transcurrido rápidamente, como un parpadeo o el suspiro de un niño con el tiempo me dí cuenta de lo salvaje que se había convertido el mundo, Shiona La Actual Matriarca, nos mantenía a todas en vigilancia constante , las misiones solían ser grupales o por parejas y yo estaba ya asqueada y cansada de las miradas condescendientes de mis compañeras esas miradas que significaban cuanto sentían mi perdida, yo trataba de mantenerme en silencio de negarme a responder preguntas incomodas, con el tiempo fui acostumbrándome a los murmullos a mis espaldas, a las miradas furtivas y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se endurecía nuestra Guerra contra las Diosas Afrodita y Selene.

Las Amazonas más experimentadas como Kamel de Acuario y Saya de Cáncer, fueron desapareciendo y la primera en caer Fue nuestra Querida Kamel, Su bello Cosmos nos Abandono en cuanto la guerra se volvió una lucha encarnizada. Según lo que se logro Saber. Kamel arriesgo su vida para Salvar la de sus aprendices, sup0e que Iran fue la sucesora Directa de Acuario. Recuerdo ligeramente el entierro y el rostro de Iran me recordó al mio propio por una milésima de segundo ambas nos observamos y sentimos el peso de la responsabilidad que había caído sobre nosotras.

El Cielo nocturno nos regalo su Bendición dejando ver las 12 constelaciones, Vi como la constelación de Acuario brillaba opacamente, era como si Rindiera Culto a la amazona caída en batalla, mis ojos no se apartaban de las estrellas, era como si me hablaran todas y cada una de ellas, recordé a mi maestra y su amor por el cielo, Lucrecia amaba todo de este mundo, desde lo mas sencillo e inútil, hasta lo más complicado y opulento, seguí ensimismada con mis recuerdos que eran tan dulces, tan hermosos que no puede reprimir llorar en silencio, en la oscuridad sin que nadie más que yo misma supiera de mi dolor por la perdida de aquella mujer que había marcado mi vida, De repente Malena la Amazona de escorpión hablo con dureza

-He Aquí el lago invernal, he aquí el brillo de la alondra, he aquí la Reina de las Nieves- con cada palabra la que se jactaba de ser la más cruel de las amazonas la más dura e inclemente derramaba lagrimas más grande que la luna -¡ Kamel Juro por mi Vida, que no descansaré hasta haber vengado tú muerte! ¡y si mi Vida es arrebatada en el intento!- tanta era su pasión y su fuerza, que podíamos sentir el calor de su cosmos y su corazón, su voz inspiraba, el brillo de sus ojos refulgía como las llamas incandescentes del fuego-¡Espero que me guardes un lugar a tú lado amiga mía, compañera, hermana de guerra, Tú corazón y el de todas nosotras, Arden juntos- en ese instante observe como su brazo nos señalaba abarcándonos a todas, sentía el espíritu de todas las amazonas vibrar y rugir como fieras-¡te prometo que nos reuniremos nuevamente en la Siguiente Vida!- Malena estaba furiosa y devastada al mismo tiempo. Se arrodillo ante la tumba de cristal que dejaba ver el cuerpo que había sido tocado por el velo de la muerte, sus lagrimas formaron un pequeño circulo en el suelo, su tristeza tan profunda y devastadora toco el alma de las presentes y fue cuando escuche las palabras de Iran, casi nunca la joven aprendiz decía algo, pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar supe que nada detendría sus palabras.

Mirando hacia la tumba de su maestra ella dejo que su voz reverberara en el templo.

-P_erdida en la oscuridad, esperando una señal-_ sus palabras escaparon dulces mientras cerraba los ojos, supuse lo que hacía, recordaba el momento exacto de la muerte de su maestra, sabía que Iran ahora estaba pensando en esa mujer que le enseño tanto-_Sin embargo es todo silencio, ¿ no puedes escuchar mis gritos?-_ solo había silencio mientras que los sollozos de Malena hacían Eco al canto de Iran –_ nunca dejaré la esperanza, necesito saber donde estas, pero una cosa es segura, siempre en mi corazón estarás. Te encontraré en algún lugar, seguiré intentando hasta el día de mi muerte necesito saber que lo que sea que sucedió, la verdad liberara mi alma- _vi como sus lagrimas resbalaban mudas por las mejillas, ese sentimiento de culpa, de añoranza de amor jamas desaparece, cuando pierdes a alguien tan cercano e Iran Cantaba para apaciguar su alma, era una canción que traspasaba los corazones.

Era la canción que se dedicaba a los muertos desde tiempos inmemorables era la canción que entonaban todas las amazonas cuando alguna caía en batalla.

-_Perdida en la Oscuridad, intenta encontrar tú camino a casa quiero abrazarte y no soltarte jamas, casi desearía que estuvieses en el cielo, para que nadie pudiera herir tú alma, viviendo en agonía por qué no sé donde estas. Donde quiera que estés no cesare mi búsqueda y haré lo que sea necesario , solo necesito saberlo solo la verdad liberara mi alma_

El Canto de mi compañera se perdió entre el viento, colándose por los adoquines del santuario llegando incluso hasta la misma sala del Patriarca hasta los aposentos de nuestra Diosa.

Que conmovida dejo sentir su cosmos y nos brindo a todas esa sensación de paz que necesitábamos y que nos reconfortaba gratamente

pronto habría batalla, pronto.. más pronto de lo que podemos llegar a imaginarnos, la muerte se cerniría sobré muchas Amazonas

La guerra.. apenas había comenzado.

* * *

Canción de : Withim temptation - Somewhere

_ Espero la historia bueno les agrade, como dije antes la historia es puramente Oc, tiene algunos crossovers con la historia Original como es _  
_la iniciación de Albadita a obtener su cloth que recuerda al Gaiden de Albafika. Lamento que a muchas personas no les guste, pero en fin hago esto para divertirme_


End file.
